


【索香】亲密行为

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Outsider, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 那其实没什么不寻常的──山治本来就该换绷带了，而索隆只是在帮他──但就是很不寻常，因为她从来没想过索隆会那么温柔的触碰山治。谨慎、轻柔；几乎有点犹豫。索隆把山治的手握在手里，拇指轻抚山治手腕的内侧──安静的小动作──娜美的呼吸哽在胸口。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 33





	【索香】亲密行为

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [domesticity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325173) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



娜美心想，不知道当她回梅利的时候会看到什么。

索隆在那里，他倒楣抽到守船的籤，但更重要的是，山治也在，他跟岛上的居民大战了之后受了重伤。现在船上只有他们两个，娜美必须承认，她很──好奇。

毕竟，他们在一起。 **在一起** 那种在一起──浪漫那种类型的，他们只告诉伙伴这么多──从来没有人抓到他们真的…嗯…做 **浪漫** 的事。表现得像情侣。当然，倒不是说她想撞见他们上床，但她还是会纳闷，抓到他们抱在一起或是牵手会是甚么样子。 **亲密行为** ，乌索普是这么形容的。

她一踏上甲板就注意到有什么不一样。

首先，整艘船很安静。考虑到在船上的是什么人，不应该那么安静。太阳已经开始西下，却没有人费心去点灯，黑暗慢慢的垄罩了船。

她正准备为索隆疏忽了守船责任而骂他，却发现医疗室的灯还亮着，出于好奇，她往里面偷看。

索隆在照料山治的伤。

那其实没什么不寻常的──山治本来就该换绷带了，而索隆只是在帮他──但 **就是** 很不寻常，因为她从来没想过索隆会那么温柔的触碰山治。谨慎、轻柔；几乎有点犹豫。索隆把山治的手握在手里，拇指轻抚山治手腕的内侧──安静的小动作──娜美的呼吸哽在胸口。

「别乱动。」索隆说，几乎像耳语。如果娜美没专心的话根本听不到。

「说的倒容易。」山治哼了一声，嗓音中带着痛苦。他皱着脸，让索隆慢慢拉开手臂伤口上的绷带。他的整个身体都在微微颤抖。

「你一直像只动物一样乱动的话会留疤的。」索隆骂他。

「你还有脸说。」山治回击。「自己明明就是『我胸膛上有个巨大疤痕』先生。」

他们的吵架很轻松，自在。每个字后面都没有恶意，娜美发现她可能目睹了他们两个在 **调情** 。

绷带来到一个特别深的伤口，山治咬紧牙，倒抽了一口气。索隆的手停了下来。

「我弄疼你了吗？」他问。

娜美预期山治会激烈的否认，毕竟他可是会率先冲向子弹，再用笑容隐藏疼痛的人。但让她惊讶的是，山治把头靠上索隆的肩膀，小声说：「…疼。」

索隆低下头，把脸埋进山治的头发里。索隆看着另一个男人的眼神有种──柔和，几乎算虔诚的神情，娜美突然觉得自己介入了非常私人的时刻。这里没有什么让她看的。这不是给 **任何人** 看的。

「别像个宝宝一样。」索隆逗他，娜美在能听见山治的回答之前就逃离了船。

她在跑回城镇的路上差点撞上乌索普。他奇怪的看着她，请她喝一口他刚刚在摊贩买的彩色饮料。「怎么了？」他问着，把玻璃瓶递给她。「是索隆和山治，对不对？你看到他们的…那个…亲密行为？」

娜美感激的接过饮料。没有抱抱也没有牵手，但……

「嗯。」她回答，回想着医疗室的场景，轻柔的话语和更轻柔的触碰。「我想我看到了。」


End file.
